


Not a True Villain

by TheLastW0rds



Series: Villain Deku [2]
Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, But Is He Really?, Hurt/Comfort, I go down with my fics!!, Multi, No beta reader, Villain Midoriya Izuku, dunno more tags, only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastW0rds/pseuds/TheLastW0rds
Summary: Midoriya get's put under the LOV's control, but the heroes don't know that...Only bakugou know's it a bit, but will they be on time??https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1yO4S07b9o also song usedMaybe a 1 part fic if people don't want more of this haha
Relationships: BakuDeku - Relationship, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, more relationships maybe?
Series: Villain Deku [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002183
Kudos: 5





	Not a True Villain

Aizawa sighed as he held the papers for the new lesson, standing before his class as tired eyes scanned around the classroom, watching each and every of his 20 student's grim faces.

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking at the new classmate who took their sunshine's seat, as their 'sunshine' betrayed them. 

''Look kid's.... we all were extreemly shocked when Midoriya..... was the UA traitor... Not even All might could keep himself from feeling heartbroken as... you all know due to the incident, Midoriya was- ... Is all might's successor and got his quirk....'' Aizawa frowned as he remembered the day 3 weeks ago when it went all bad.

''Now the quirk of the former number 1 hero is in the hands of the LOV. and we are trying to get him back... even if we have to do it with force, but we can't keep moping around... i know you kid's have been trusting him with your lifes... and so did i and the other teachers, even if he was so good as to act in pain and fighting against his 'enemies' who are actually his true friends'' Aizawa growled, throwing the papers into the air as he slammed his head against his desk, making the students gasp.

''How could I have been so stupid, I was right next to him with EVERYTHING'' He moved his head away from the desk and held his head ''I should've seen the signs... but... there weren't any... he was way better then any of us thought.....'' He growled and looked at the students ''Have a Self-study day, I need to keep myself calm before i destroy stuff'' He grumbled leaving the students behind, shocked and sad.

''I still don't believe it... Midoriya-kun being the traitor?'' Yaoyorozu sighed, holding herself a bit, trying to calm herself down. Jirou got up and walked over to momo, stroking her back gently ''we all need to come with the fact he was an enemy..'' She sighed, frowning a bit.

  
''But he was so nice..'' Kirishima pouted, thinking back when he first met Midoriya, how kind the boy was, not judging anything at all, stuttering and getting easily flustered. ''I just can't think of him being a villain..'' He sighed.

  
''Well he is, and he played ALL of us'' Mineta crossed his arms growling as he frowned, letting a villain i nthe class trample all over himself and the girls.

Bakugou let out a growl, silencing the other's. The eyes of the other's stared at the childhood friend, the one who knew him the longest. ''He ISN'T a villain'' He got up, throwing the chair back, looking at the classmates ''he is a nerd, weak and scared..!!!'' He growled, looking up when Iida spoke up.

  
''Bakugou-kun, please come to your senses, you like us have been fooled by his kind acting nature.... to all the times he acted like he safed us just to worm his way in our hearts, to destroy our trust in other's and the like'' He frowned, making fists as he remembered the fight with Stain.

Bakugou threw his bag towards the class rep and stomped out the classroom, growling loudly when someone tried to stop him.

''Let him be for now'' Uraraka sighed, tear stained cheeks, red and puffy eyes as she cried every day after Midoriya betrayed them. ''We all need to get over this on our own ways'' She wiped at her eyes as fresh new tears came out.

  
''w-we can watch a movie... to calm o-ourselves down..'' Kouda frowned, looking at the others as they nodded, headign together to their dorm to let their heads be empthy from their once Friend.

~

''Oh that was so fun Shiggy!!'' Toga laughed as she hugged the green haired boy standing with her. ''I wanna do another mission like that!! you had to see all those expressions!! the sadness!!'' She laughed, getting a hand waved at her.

  
''Yeah yeah i know, it's been what... 2? 3? weeks now? We are the best with planning things aren't we Midoriya-chan~'' Shigaraki purred, looking at the Greenette's cold Black eyes.

  
 **''Yes Shigaraki Tomura''** The monotome voice came from the boy, no emotion's present in expression and tone. 

Shigaraki smirked as he got up, walking towards the emotionless boy and patting his cheek with 4 fingers. ''If they only knew... You are under controll~'' He smirked wider and laughed, remembering the heartbreak they caused, the hatred the green haired boy now had after him, the 'wanted' posters of his face all thrown across the town.

  
''Even if you break out..... You will never be wanted back..'' He whispered in his ear, knowing that the real midoriya could hear and see everything what was going on around him.

  
Shigaraki leaned against the green haired boy and smirked, ''We can now play with you as toy!!'' He looked over to Toga who had the stars in eyes at the word 'play'. ''Go ahead but make sure he doesn't wake up, He has All might's quirk and he will easily crush us with that'' He grumbled, looking at those scarred arms. ''Even though his body doesn't like it haha'' He walked back towards the bar as Toga pushed the boy along with her.

  
Kurogiri watched them, rolling his eyes as he thought back at their plan, the start of it begun 3 months ago, with their last villain attack.

_As the League of villains made a attack on UA, they were easily beaten, so easy that the heroes were confused as to why they didn't come with something bigger. Ofcourse Endeavor thought it was because he was too strong for the villains and they got scared of his power and might. But it was far from that, the villains unloaded a bunch of micro beasts which crawled all around the UA, hiding in every spot and filming/listening to every secret what had been told._

  
_Even the secret of All might giving his quirk to midoriya wasn't safe as it got heard by one of the micro beasts, which lead to the recent villain attack a month before Midoriya would be taken._

  
_The attack was more stronger then the one before and their target was Midoriya, but they pretended it was for Bakugou once again. So that everyone would protect the blond boy and leave Midoriya alone, who tried to protect Bakugou aswell._

  
_The moment Midoriya was caught alone, he was surrounded, He fought with the power of one for all, but he was quickly overpowered by the Noumu they brought for him. Who knocked him out and they implated the Device inside of him._

  
_Midoriya woke up in recovery girl's office, memories of what happened gone. The heroes were proud that they protected Bakugou this time, totally ignoring the fact **WHY** midoriya was **UNHURT** in recovery girls office._

_The month went by worse and worse for the green haired hero as his memories started to become scattered and he became faster agitated until two weeks ago when his brain was overtaken by the device, making it look like he was part of the LOV all along._

  
_The pro heroes and heroes in training couldn't believe their eyes as Midoriya stopped an attack of Aizawa aimed at Shigaraki. They didn't understand why the greenette fought against his friends, wounding several badly, even sending Kaminari to the hospital with several broken ribs._

  
_They wanted to believe that something was wrong with midoriya, but the weeks before he was acting strange and angry, so it had to be part of the act._

  
_Midoriya grinned a cold grin as he said ''You all are so guillible, believing something so easy... Im hurt truly and dissapointed in you all'' Those words hit the heroes at heart, thinking that their sunshine turnt on them, but the villains knew more._

  
_The word's the freckled boy spoke to them that day, was a cry for help. The last line he could say before his own heart broke from all the negativity he got over him after that. The screams of betrayal and hatred his friends an teachers threw his way. It truly crushed the hero in training down to be the submissive puppet he is now._

  
_And now here they were, having taken the former hero 1's successor and using him as a puppet against the heroes who still had some hope, even his mother tried to rescue her son, only to be turnt back by pro heroes, calling her son a vile villain, who played with everyones trust. But she knew her baby boy, but she couldn't do anything but watch on the sidelines._

Kurogiri sighed as he looked at the 'leader' playing on his gameboy once again, ''Are you sure they won't come for him...'' He raised an eyebrow making the villain pause his game and give him a look. ''Yeah maybe to arrest us, but didn't you see those horrified looks?? they don't want him back'' He grinned, poking the buttons on his gameboy a bit,

  
''Are you truly sure... there were a lot of holes in this plan... if they figur-'' Kurogiri was cut off by a angry snarl ''DON'T say another word, my plan was BRILLIANT and i don't want your negativity spread over it!!'' He growled more, starting his game again and playing further, ignoring the warp villain who just shook his head and continued cleaning the glasses.

~

As midoriya opened his eyes, he was welcomed by darkness. He called out for names, only for his voice to echo back to him. He frowned worried, _Was he left behind by the others?? no no, they wouldn't do that... But then why is it so dark here... Come on Izuku think think.... what happened at the last moment... what do you remember... I remember... parts.._

  
_the class... the villains.._

  
_.... The villains.._

The darkness around him sprung to life with pictures of his memories which flooded back, how he had forgotten that he was attacked all those days back, how he was ignored when he was in pain as the other's thought it was all about bakugou again. How they failed to notice his mood swings, how they forgot him at all.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he watched the moments fly by, from being a treasured sunshine friend, to their biggest enemy. Watching those sad eyes fill with hatred and betrayal, of his friends, the closest and best friends he had trouble with making (todoroki).

  
He watched the moments he attacked his friend's, them not knowing it wasn't truly him as they fought back. How he stopped Aizawa's attack against Shigaraki and how he left 'willingly' with the villains, watching as those betrayed eyes fill with more rage then a thousand suns.

  
He whimpered as the villains had him now, unable to fight against whatever was implanted into him. He was unable to scream out, unable to speak his own words. _Just to silently watch Toga move a knife to his face... Wait what_

As dull eyes stared forwards, Toga smirked moving the knife towards his face ''Oh i always wanted to see your adorable face with a scar.... one that bleeds so much that we have to STITCH it back together'' She chuckled in her crazed style as she plunged the tip of the knife in soft skin.

Midoriya felt the pain inside of him, screaming on the inside as the outside was eerily silent. Toga huffed, dragging the blade across his skin, making a scar from his left eyebrow to the beginning of his cheek, leaving the cute freckles just below it alone. ''I don't like no screams..... But shiggy said I may not wake you up... Even though you can see and hear eeeverything neh, neh Izuku-kun'' she leaned down, licking the blood from his cheek. She knew the boy inside was in pain and screaming, she was playing with him and he knew it...

Toga chuckled as she moved the blade up, ''Shall i make one scar like Shiggy... then you are like brothers~'' She smirked, moving the knife down and cutting his lip , accidentaly going too deep and splitting the lip apart. ''Oops...'' She pulled the blade back, getting up quickly ''Wait here~'' she giggled as she left the room, leaving Midoriya on his own once again.

It were a few minutes later when Kurogiri entered the room, holding an first aid kit in his hand as the guy sighed annoyed ''Toga..... keep him together next time '' He growled as he started to take care of the bleeding wounds. ''I'm too excited!!'' The girl said behind the warp villain at the door. 

''Enough no more playing'' The voice of shigaraki came from the door as he pushed past the now annoyed and whiney girl. ''You will break him and leave evidence that he isn't truly with us!!'' He growled, looking at those dull eyes and being glad the device didn't get any damage. 

''Atleast you have a scar buddy now~'' Toga chirped only to puff her cheeks as kurogiri responded ''He already has more then any of us on his body toga...'' The warp villain huffed as he finished up stitching the wounds. 

''Now both of you get out of the room, he needs rest'' Kurogiri frowned, pushing the whiney girl and grumpy boy out the room, giving midoriya a concerned look before closing and locking the door.

Now he just laid there, stuck in the grasp of the device, unable to move or even lift a finger. Unable to hold himself, unable to run back to his friends and tell them what really had happened.

_But he knew, they wouldn't believe him.... He knew those betrayed and hatred looks he got ended everything they had, everything he had so desperatly needed ever since his childhood friend turnt his back to him._

  
_He started to scream in his own mind, looking at the pictures once more, all those betrayed faces, all those hatred glances, he tried to cry but he couldn't his tears being locked away as he watched his nightmare come true over and over, until he exhausted himself mentally and everything became black once again._

~

The next villain attack took place in the middle of the city, it wasn't a big attack or even having a goal, it was random attack to give the heroes more problems and having more shadows cast over Midoriya's hero goal.

  
Midoriya stood among a line of diffrent Noumu, sending them in diffrent directions to attack people and buildings, to destroy and wound. He smiled an emotionless smile as Pro heroes and heroes in Training came to the scene. Watching the looks of his once friends become sadened again when they realized who they were up against.

  
''Deku-kun please listen to us!! you aren't like this...'' Uraraka tried to reason with the green haired boy, making those dull black eyes look towards her.

 **''Oh but Uraraka-chan... Whatever do you mean~''** The monotone tone which came from Midoriya's mouth was forced due to the device, to the knowing ears they would figure out he tried to fight against his own words, but to those who didn't know any better heard taunts and mockery.

  
 **''Do you still think i'm just playing a cruel game''** His eyes darkened as he tilted his head, curly hair bouncing with the action making the other students growl. 

  
**''It was all following a plan, such a nice acting... pretending time to be friend's... to be a hero.... It pains me how dumb you all actually are....'** ' He stepped forwards, the iconic red shoes now feeling like they were covered in blood.

  
 **''Everyone has been caught unaware... No one knew.... Even the teachers!!!''** He laughed more, his voice cracking with menace with ease laugh.

The looks the pro heroes and heroes in training gave him hurted him on the inside, but from the outside he just smirked, taking in the looks with fake glee.  
He raised his hand into the air as One for all crackled around him, **''Not only do I have one of the strongest quirks of all... i have an ARMY behind me to take care of all you fake wannabe heroes''** He tapped his foot, stepping closer with one step, making the heroes take one back.

 **''Everyone knows..... everyone knows i have all might's quirk... and everyone knows no one can take it from me without the will.... SO it will DIE with me''** He clapped his hands, the noumu's behind him growling as they charged the heroes into battle.

Heroes and Noumu's fought as Midoriya looked from the sidelines, watching as a few of his 'former' classmates freed themselves from the situation and charged him.

  
He watched as Uraraka charged forwards, hand spread out ready to touch and use her quirk against him. He simply grabbed her wrist, breaking it with a horrifying crunch.

  
The girl screamed as Midoriya looked up, dodging a hard rock punch from Kirishima, throwing the wounded girl into him and dodging a long tongue of Asui.

  
He reached his hand, grabbing the tongue which came in another swipe. Asui made a noise in suprise as she got pulled towards the green haired boy. Before midoriya could slam the girl down as he planned a raging fireball smashed into his side, making him drop the girl and fly into the wall of a building.

  
He got up, no pain clear on his face as his side revealed a horrible burn wound now. His eyes scanned around until they fell upon a clear pissed off Endeavor. 

  
''You are the reason why I am suddenly pushed up... YOU ARE THE REASON THAT SHOUTO DOESN'T RESPECT ME ANYMORE!!!'' He growled as he stomped towards the green haired boy, making Noumu and Heroes look up in suprise.

  
 **''Honestly the second thing you said you done yourself... I just made it clear it was his own power and not yours''** He waved his hand a bit, making Shouto hold in his laugh, _what could he say, he wasn't wrong??_ he quickly stopped as Kaminari elbowed him in the side.

  
Endeavor growled as he charged, hand covered in fire for another attack. **''Attacking with your hotheaded-ness is kinda bad you know..''** The kid mocked as he dodged the punch, kicking the Flame hero into his face and using Full Cowl to blast him away.

Midoriya followed the destruction Endeavors body made as he crashed into another store, setting it ablaze as the fire went wild in rage. **''You do more damage then me and my Noumu's together.... are you sure you are fit to be a hero?? and not be a villain you truly are....''** He bowed down, dodging the capture weapon of Aizawa.

Midoriya's eyes snapped towards his sensei, smiling once again **''remember who you are up against sensei.... I have been with you all for months..... i know EVERYTHING about you all''** The realization hit everyone as his words flowed through the place, _he knew their weaknesses, he knows their strength's he is the one who analyzes everyone till the details of giving up. How could they forget this!!!_

He laughed once again as he charged himself to the students, fighting with the Noumu's as he dodges blow after blow, quirk attack after quirk attack. He jumped back when Endeavor came back to help. He quickly used his quirk and jumped ontop of a lantern post, looking down to the Heroes and Noumu's, He chuckled and clapped his hands. _  
_

**''Oh yes yes, this is wonderfull, how you all work together it's perfect!!'' He looked down at them, ''Let's have a small break just to talk... shall we~''**

''And why should we it's probably another trap!! you traitor!!'' Endeavor growled, making a fist with fire. Before he could fire it Aizawa pulled his arm down. 

  
''Talk about what...'' He raised his eyebrow looking with a hidden pained heart to his once problem child. **  
**

**''ah i just want to tell you all how good of a heroes you are!!! I am you learn from all the attacks.... but wait, do you now?''** He placed a finger against his lip, just speaking nonsence to keep them busy, but ofcourse talking good about heroes makes them happy?

  
 **''Hm how should i tell this''** He sat down on the lamp post, twirling and moving down it, looking at them upside. The student's flinched as they thought he would fall.

  
 **''Ah i forgot..''** The smirk he had on his face made them realize he had just been stalling as a portal opened under the lanter post, the boy let go before they could move. He waved as he was consumed by the warp gate, making the heroes curse under their breath.

  
''I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE ATTACKED!!'' Endeavor roared in anger as he started to incinerate the left behind Noumu's in anger.

  
Aizawa frowned, sighing as he looked at the student's who all had their heads down. ''He truly has deceived us....'' He rubbed his head.

  
''no he didn't'' bakugou muttered under his breath as they were herded back to the school, the pro heroes taking care of the other noumu's.

~

The days became weeks, which became months as their trust in midoriya had broken which each Mock attack the LOV had made him go to. They still were still sadened by the ordeal, but had overcome the struggle as they now trained to defeat their once 'friend'. 

  
Each training they did they made new attack strategies Midoriya didn't know about, they made teams which weren't made before and even the grape boy did better to show the 'traitor' his anger.

  
The Lov had been laying low for a while now, their attacks not having come at all for a whole month, it confused the heroes as they dealth with mock attack after mock attack.

The teachers almost wanted to call it off, making the student's of class 1-A go back to the USJ training building. 

  
They were all put together at the water's edge when a warp gate opened up ontop of the water, it made the students and teachers (All might - Aizawa - Present mic - Midnight) back off. ''So they finally decided to show up...'' Aizawa frowned, placing his special glasses onto his eyes and grabbing a tight hold of his capture weapon.

  
''Let the battle begin'' Kirishima growled, punching his hardened fists together, the anger in him raising as he saw who came out of the gate.

Shigaraki was the first with Toga by his side, stepping onto a raised platform on the water. He smirked and chuckled in delight as more villains spread out onto the water. The platform having been created by one of the new villain lackeys they recruited. The student's scanned face by face looking for that 'one' person, but he didn't come. 

  
''Oh are you looking for Izuku-kun~'' Toga chirped happily, bouncing a bit on her spot ''He will come in a moment!!!'' She laughed as Shigaraki raised his hand.

  
''We have to set his stage after all'' He smirked, looking at the anger in the other kid's their eyes, it was wonderfull for him to look at.

  
''WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW'' Present mic yelled, having to be held back by midnight and aizawa as the loud pro hero really wanted to kick some ass.

  
''What we want??? we just want to play~'' Shigaraki chuckled, He stepped forwards, standing before his army of villains. ''We need you all just for one last plan after all... But we won't reveal what yet!! that will be so fun!!!'' He clapped his hands together, being carefull for all fingertips.

  
''You won't use any of the kids again!!'' Aizawa growled, stepping forwards himself now, eyes glowing red and ready to erase and kick their ass.

  
''Woah woah woah.... don't be so mean..'' Shigaraki smiled as he looked in his eyecorners as a figure came from the warp gate.

All eyes snapped up to the greenhaired boy who stepped out the gate, he looked roughed up like he had been in a fight currently, the scars on his face being reflected in a menacing light of the warp gate.

  
Midoriya stepped next to Shigaraki, stopping his movement as he looked at the Heroes and pro heroes alike, he tilted his head a bit.

  
''Well now all the pieces are together!! we really want you all to tell your HONEST opinion on our izu~'' Shigaraki looked in his eyecorners to one of the villains who released a purple gas in an instant.

  
It caught both other villains and heroes off guard as they were surrounded in the gas. A few minutes went by as the gas faded away. The heroes looked around in confusion as they weren't attacked, which would have been a perfect chance for the villains to attack. They looked back at the villain's, frowned faces aimed at the greenette.

  
''Now i ask again'' Shigaraki started as he held Midoriya with toga and dabi, making sure the boy couldn't go away as he messed with a remote. 

  
The pro heroes and Heroes in training growled, fist's bawled in anger as their true feelings came pouring out due to the gas they've breathed in.

Present mic growled, angry eyes aimed at the greenette's black ones. The moment the eyes turnt back to an emerald green they all started to sing in sync.

_**Deception** _   
_**Disgrace** _   
_**Evil as plain as the scar on his face** _

Midoriya looked up as he watched his once friends, his second family yell at him in anger. Quirk's raging on and off as they stomped on the ground in anger, watching his eyes fill up with tears.  
He opened his mouth trying to speak, but the heroes just continue to yell.

_**Deception (An outrage!)** _   
_**Disgrace (For shame!)** _   
_**He asked for trouble the moment he came** _

Midoriya looked up in pain as they screamed at him, not even fighting the grasps of the villains on him anymore as the other's continued to yell and show their true emotions towards.

_**Deception (An outrage!)** _   
_**Disgrace (For shame!)** _   
_**Evil as plain as the scar on his face** _   
_**(See you later, agitator!)** _

  
Midoriya placed his hand onto his scarred eye, tears blurring his vision as he listened to the painfull word's. He opened his mouth again, begging them to listen to him. He begged as he fell down onto his knees, making the villains release their grip, but they didn't make another attempt to hold the young boy. _ **  
**_

**_Deception (An outrage!)_ **   
**_(Just leave us alone!)_ **   
**_Disgrace (For shame!)_ **   
**_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_ **

Midoriya held his chest as he felt like his heart started to break apart, All these days that he was used as a puppet, he thought the heroes were there to help him, he thought they were just playing along until they had a chance to get them, but the words he heard them speak all those days he was stuck with the villains, they were true. Those hatred gaces, those heartbroken expressions where real, somewhere in his mind he knew, but he always tried to hope...

_**He asked for trouble the moment he came** _   
_**(See you later, agitator!)** _

Midoriya shook as his head hanged down, silent tears dripping off of his chin as they fell in the water before him.   
His heart hurted, his mind screamed, as the words of his once family were thrown towards him.

_**Born in grief** _   
_**Raised in hate** _   
_**Helpless to defy his fate** _   
_**Let him run** _   
_**Let him live** _   
_**But do not forget what we cannot forgive** _   
_**And he is not one of us** _   
_**He has never been one of us** _   
_**He is not part of us** _   
_**Not our kind** _

The villains smirked brightly as the word's continued to come, the green haired boy already stopped begging them to listen, knowing that the boy gave up. Shigaraki's red eyes trailed down as he watched the once hero in training shake in emotional and mental pain.   
He looked back up watching how the heroes screamed more, only to catch one between them who yelled at them, but his voice being not loud enough for once.

**_Someone once lied to us_ **   
**_Now we're not so blind_ **   
**_For we knew he would do what he's done_ **   
**_And we know that he'll never be one of usHe is not one of us_ **   
**_Deception_ **

Bakugou tried to pull the other student's back, trying to make them see how Midoriya was crumpling under the words, how he KNEW he wasn't a villain, but each time he tried to yell he got pulled back by Present mic, as his voice overcame the blond's. ** _  
_**

_**Disgrace  
Deception  
Disgrace  
Deception  
** _

_  
_The word's ended, making the heroes pant in anger as the gas stopped working, the quirk of honesty leaving their lungs as the deed has been done.

  
They looked up, confused but not regretting their words, as they were true, until the loud booming voice of bakugou brought them back to their own minds.

  
''YOU IDIOTS!!! DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT THEY'VE DONE!!??'' The blond blew present mic off of himself, staring at the greenette at the villains, who was eerily still and unmoving.

  
''We said what we feel.... the quirk bringing out our honest opinions'' Aizawa frowned, grabbing the blond with his capture weapon. ''Now give up for the last time! he is a villain!!'' he roared at the blond, who growled back.

  
All eyes snapped to the villains as they all started to laugh, it confused the heroes as they looked at them, questions clear in their faces. _ **  
**_

Shigaraki smiled, bowing a bit like a showman at a theatré. ''The blond is right you know'' He smirked, kneeling down next to the former hero and patting his head with a finger raised. 

  
''The first attack we did months ago, we released a bunch of spy cams... to listen to your battle strategies and so forth'' He looked over at the slowly shocked faces of the heroes and pro heroes.

''When we found out that Izuku-kun had One for all from All might, we just NEEDED to pull him to our side'' He shrugged, ''But we all know how stubborn this kid is.... He wants to be a hero even if it means breaking himself apart....'' He sighed, giving the green haired kid a wack on the head.

''So ... when we came for 'bakugou' we were actually pretending to go after him!!'' Shigaraki smirked with glee as the expressions he got went from shock to realized horror.

  
''No one paid mind to Midoriya..... And when he was alone, we took our chance...... Knocking him out with our strongest Noumu and implanting a device, which would slowly take him over to our side!!!'' He laughed as the expressions became of pure regret.

''Oh he was struggling and trying so hard to fight it..... we have a few mind recordings where he is screaming for help... only to be unheard and ignored, how he was turnt away when he started to have some mood swings.... How he slowly became weaker and weaker as we made his negativity worse...'' He looked back at the boy, who was still unmoving.

  
''Each mock attack-'' Aizawa said, trembling as he couldn't believe his ears.

  
''Each mock attack was planned to give you all more and more hatred for the freckle boy...'' he looked at Toga who came at them and took a seat ontop of the green haired boy's back. Said boy didn't do anything to get her off, only making himself more small.

  
''And with each angry word, angry expression which he saw and heard subconciously through those black orbs..... His spirit broke more and more...'' He sighed dramatically.

  
''How he wanted to be freed.... how he wanted the heroes to come for him!!'' Toga added, making a dramatic pose ontop of Midoriya's back.

  
''How his spirit to stay a hero crumbled..... Which as last.... his family... Oh sorry... EX family... told him he was evil... told him he was a disgrace..... Oh it's beautiful!!'' The girl cackled as she grabbed a handfull of the green curls.

''Now take a look at your Broken FRIEND'' Shigaraki yelled as Toga pulled Midoriya's head up.

  
The beautiful emerald eyes, which had been visible when they started to scream at him, now were dull swamp colored eyes, no will of a fight or a will to go on left, just like all those years ago when Bakugou told him to kill himself.

  
It made everyone gasp in horror, their mistakes, only if they listened to the blond, who had the greenette's back since the start....

''M-midoriya... we-'' Aizawa letted go of the blond, who frowned in worry as he looked at his broken friend.

  
''Oh you want to mend his wounds???'' Shigaraki laughed as he and Toga pulled the ex-hero boy up, making him stand on his feet once more and letting go of him. 

  
''Go ahead~'' Shigaraki smirked, knowing it would be futile.

''Midoriya we-... we didn't know!! we-'' Kirishima swallowed thickly, he didn't know the words to speak, they were wrong all along and no one listened to Bakugou, hte childhood friend who KNEW their sunshine from inside and out.

  
The heroes became silent as none of them could utter a word, making Bakugou push past them and stand at the front, looking at his friend. ''Izuku.... you kn-'' Before he could finish his sentence, One for all sparked to life in the freckled boy's body.

  
The lightnight sparks flowing over him as the dull eyes snapped up.

''Oooh this will be goo-'' Shigaraki smirked, before he got punched off of the platform into the side of the boat which was on the huge training lake.

  
The villains and heroes looked up as the freckled boy started to punch and kick the villains away from himself, making some of them flee in the water.

''Yes midoriya!! thats it!! You can do-'' Present mic was cut off by an angry Yell of midoriya

**''SHUT UP!!!''** He growled, looking from the unconcious villains to the heroes **''SHUT THE HELL UP!!!''** He bawled his fist's looking in an expression devoid of emotion at them.

  
''I dont wanna hear it!!'' He growled more, looking at them as he spread his arms. **''I GET IT IM NOT A HERO ANYMORE, BECAUSE I GOT CAPTURED BY THE ENEMY AND USED AS A PUPPET!!''** His silent rage sparking his quirk as the lightning turnt black.

 **''I just don't understand why you all didn't think....''** He sighed as he jumped off of the platform, breaking it with his strength.

  
He landed on the shore, looking in his eyecorners to the others. **''Thanks kacchan..... atleast I know that one believed in me....''** He smiled, the smile breaking bakugou's heart as his childhood friend turnt his back to him.

''w-where are you going...'' Bakugou stuttered, tears pricking in his eyecorners.

 **''I'm going where no one will find me....''** He turnt back, only looking at bakugou. **''who knows... maybe ill visit you one day.... if you'd like..''** He made a small smile.

Bakugou shook his head ''n-no don't go.... these idiot's don't know what you went through!! we can mend things Zuzu!''

  
Midoriya looked up hearing that old nickname pop back up, he chuckled and shrugged. **''I know im not welcome at UA anymore.... even if they all had it wrong, even if they wanted me back... the civillains have seen me in the dark light.... and I will be hunted down.. even if UA would've protected me...''**

Bakugou only could shake his head as he watched his childhood friend slowly walk away, the other's still couldn't say anything and it angered bakugou. He raised his hand, trying to grab for midoriya ony to feel air.

  
 **''Oh and kacchan.... I really like you.. like Like you...''** He chuckled, before he broke out of the USJ training building and disapeared from sight. **  
**

Bakugou slowly turnt, explosions littering his hands as his anger burnt through him.

  
''SEE WHAT I FUCKING TOLD YOU FAKERS!!!'' He shouted, the anger in his voice making him seen dangerous, but the others did nothing.

  
''HE IS ALWAYS TOO SCARED TO EVEN HURT A FLY!!'' He panted, gasping for air as he screamed loud and talked fast.

  
''He would never...... ever do something bad'' His red eyes trailed back at the hole which his friend (crush) made and disapeared in.

_''He would never..''_

**Author's Note:**

> What am i saying, i am a sucker for angst :D this is just light angst >:D
> 
> If people want me to continue this Please tell me !!  
> Also what do you wanna see in this fic >:3c i'm up for anything!!


End file.
